Sinister
by Origami Stars
Summary: It seemed so relaxing...so seemingly innocent, that Lyn let down her guard for a moment. If only she knew that the hypnotizing melody was a camouflage for something so sinister... One shot, for SSG3's Singing Smasher's Contest. T for somewhat darker themes, and because I don't want to get hounded for anything.


**Last Second contest entry! Phew...*sweat drops* I didn't even know about this contest until an hour ago, but I love a good writing challenge! **  
**Contest entry for SSG3's Singing Smasher's Contest. Nothing belongs to me minus my character interpretations, original plotlines, yadda yadda yadda. **

**Note: The song version is Maroon 5's, because of the less light-hearted feel to it. I'd recommend listening to it while you read! It's a great song. **

**WARNING: T-rated, because of darker elements, and overall a somewhat darker theme (I wish I was in the mindset for fluff, but alas, this is what came.)**

* * *

Lyn tucked a strand of emerald hair behind her ear, and looked into the rather dark hallway ahead.

"Hello?" She called, only to hear her own voice echo down the cold, metal walls. As she turned her back to head out of the room, she reached for the silver knob by the door. Nothing. She shook it hard, but no results.

"Way to go, Lyn. Wake up in an abandoned, freaky lab, and get locked in." She kicked the door angrily with her leather boot, and let out a sigh.

She turned, and put her back against the door. There was no way she would keep her back to that lifeless hall. After a moment of silence, she heard a gentle tune hum its way towards her from the hall. Lyn took a stand, looking ahead at it. There was a light, and the humming became louder.

"Eliwood? Are you down there?"

As she spoke, something shot past the light source into the room at the end of the hall. It was a blur, but in the dim light, Lyn managed to make out a tuft of red hair.

"Eliwood? Eliwood, wait!" She ran down the hall, chasing after the figure.

Before she knew it, Lyn had made her way into the room. It was cold, and made her shudder. It was completely white, with snowy brick walls, and a cold concrete floor. She looked about, but only saw a black screen on one wall, a metal, wiry chair, and the silver door she came from. As she headed towards it, it shut, locking its steel handles from outside before she could reach them. Lyn pounded her fist against the door.

"Hey! Open up!"

She continued to bang on the door, before the humming returned to her ears. She turned, slightly, and saw that the screen on the wall had flickered on to a gray static fizz, with a medley straining over the crackling white noise.  
Lyn approached the screen, her mind racing with curiosity. She took a seat in the metal chair, watching the dizzying scene on the screen. As the melody grew progressively louder, the room was filled with the soothing sound of a young man signing an almost lullaby. Lyn was startled at first, but the music was relaxing, and she found herself growing comfortable with the stiff, hard metal and odd room.

_Come with me and you'll be In a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see Into your imagination_

She slowly smiled as the music filled her ears, and she found herself practically sedated with the static and cheery tune emitting from the screen.

_We'll begin with a spin Traveling in the world of my creation What we'll see will defy Explanation_

_If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything you want to, do it Want to change the world, there's nothing to it_

Lyn's breathing slowed, and her mind began to drift, away from any trouble. The music was so calming, so euphoric, that Lyn closed her eyes as her brain switched from worry to bliss.

_..._

_There is no life I know To compare with pure imagination Living there, you'll be free If you truly wish to be_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Lyn felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and something tight as her chest rose from each slow drawn breath she took. she didn't bother to open her eyes, though. She was sure the pain would reside, and she could relax again.

_If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything you want to, do it Want to change the world, there's nothing to it_

The music suddenly halted, and as the static interrupted her thoughts, her eyes flickered open, to see that the screen had been removed with a wide, open window to another room, with a large machine obstructing her view. She attempted to move, but felt her whole body grow numb. Glancing down, she saw that she was tightly wrapped in a coil of ropes, practically preventing her from breathing. She looked with fear at the machine as it started up, but was suddenly filled with anger as she saw a tuft of red hair behind it.

"Eliwood..." She managed to mutter.

The redhead looked up at her, but she saw that the person was much younger, and had a sinister grin plastered on his face. The static came to a stop, and she heard the familiar tune drone over her head.

_There is no life I know To compare with pure imagination Living there, you'll be free If you truly wish to be_

The boy pressed a button, and the machine came to a full start. Before Lyn could have a chance to attempt an escape, it fired a blackish-yellow arrow into her chest, and her world grew dark and cold, as if she was becoming a statue.

* * *

**A/N: In case any of you guys were wondering, the redhead is Roy. I couldn't help but figure a good fighter like him would be removed from The Smash Brother's franchise so easily, so I gave him a job, which he seems to enjoy. Perhaps the other rejects have jobs, as well? Hmm...**  
**In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this. Hopefully, when you sleep tonight, you won't awaken in a cold, dark corridor, and become a trophy. I managed to get this done in a hour, subtracting the last-minute chores I had to do. I hope you all liked it! Reviews and likes are more than appreciated. **

**Song Copyright: Maroon 5- Pure Imagination (Originally for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.)**  
**Game Copyright: Super Smash Brothers and Fire Emblem- Nintendo**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
